Example embodiments described herein relate to an image capture device, and more particularly, relate to a signal compensating method thereof.
Like a camcorder, a camera, and the like, an image capture device may film subjects to acquire images. The image capture device may include a film camera, a film camcorder, a digital camera, and a digital camcorder. Digital image capture devices such as the digital camera and the digital camcorder may acquire images using an image sensor. The image sensor may include a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) and a CMOS Image Sensor (CIS).
The image sensor may include a plurality of image sensor pixels. The image sensor pixels may be arranged to form an array. The image sensor pixels may output analog signals in response to an incident light. The analog signals may be converted into digital signals, and the digital signals may be stored as image data after digital processing.